1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method of compensating reference data and a touch screen apparatus using the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the recent years, flat electronic display technologies have been developed that are necessary for many new and emerging digital information products and applications that support the information society. Examples of this are liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), organic light emitting diode (OLED) and the like. A flat apparatus for displaying images, using the OLED technology among these, has the following characteristics: a low-voltage operation, a thin profile, wide viewing angles, and fast response times.
A user interface (UI) allows for simultaneous communication between a user and various electrical and electronic apparatus and provides the user with an easy, voluntary control over the apparatus. Typical examples of the user interface are a keypad, a keyboard, a mouse, an on-screen display (OSD), and a remote controller equipped with an infrared communication function or radio frequency (RF) communication function. A user interface technology has made advances toward making the user interface more human friendly and increasing convenience of operating the user interface. In the recent years, the user interface has evolved into a touch UI, a voice recognition UI, a 3D UI and the like.
There is a trend toward the indispensable adoption of the touch UI in a portable information apparatus. The touch UI finds further application in the home appliances as well. As one example of the touch screen apparatus realizing the touch UI, a mutual capacitance type touch screen apparatus that is capable of sensing proximity as well a touch and recognizing multi-touches (or multi-proximity) has gained in popularity.
The mutual capacitance type touch screen apparatus includes Tx lines, Rx lines that the Tx lines intersect, and touch sensors formed on intersection portions at which the Tx lines and the Rx lines intersect. Each of the touch sensors has mutual capacitance. The touch screen apparatus detects amounts of change in voltages of the touch sensors before and after the touch (or the proximity) and thus determines whether or not a conductive material comes into contact with a touch screen and a position of the conductive material relative to the touch screen. The touch screen apparatus supplies a drive pulse to the Tx lines in the touch screen panel, converts amounts of change on charges on the touch sensors into touch row data, which are digital data, analyzes the touch raw data, and thus calculates touch coordinates.
On the other hand, in the related art, there is well known a method of compensating touch raw data, in which the touch raw data is compensated using reference data before analyzing the touch raw data and thus calculating the touch coordinates. In the method of compensating touch raw data in the related art, it is determined when a user's touch does not occur, in which case the reference data is updated. For this reason, in the method of compensation touch raw data in the related art, there occurs a problem in that when noise changes abruptly for a short period of time, the noise is not reflected in the reference data. In this case, in the method of compensation touch raw data in the related art, there occurs a further problem in that since the touch raw data is compensated using the reference data in which the noise is not reflected, the touch raw data is erroneously compensated.